Why?
by MyLifeofWriting
Summary: Bree always wondered why the order of the capsules were Adam, Chase, and lastly Bree. It was of course from left to right. She goes to school with Chase and finds a picture in Chase's locker with some interesting info at the back. But along the way she discovers a new ability. Summery sucks I know. I hope the stories better. Rated T for technology. Again I'm weird. Haha
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys long time no see. Well my beta is still going over my chapters and there is a bunch. I am not going to lie to you guys. So anyways how's life. Mines great and horrible at the same time.**

**So while my little beta friend is going over my stories, I decided to do a new story in the sake of time. So this is about Bree and Chase. When they figure out why there capsules are in the order they are blah blah blah. **

**So read, read, read, read, read, read ,read. Tried doing an Eco effect. Didn't work.**

**So going on**

(")_(")

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Bree's POV<p>

I woke up as usual. Rubbing my eyes, the capsule changing my clothes, getting out, finish homework, and super speed upstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

><p>Once I got upstairs I saw that Adam was hanging off the railing from the stairs and Chase being Chase. Reading a book.<p>

" Bree, up What's?" Adam said backwards...again!

" Glitched?" I asked.

" Yup." Chase replied and then setting down the book and grabbing his backpack along with mine.

" Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and got my back pack from his hands while slinging it over my shoulder.

" Should we leave him here like this?" I said trying not to laugh.

" Let Davenport find out." Chase said. I laughed and so did he. I grabbed his hand and super speed to school.

* * *

><p>" Shoot today's the dance." I said while looking over a flier. We were at school and there wasn't a lot of people since it was only 8. School doesn't start until 8:30.<p>

" Yeah and your point is?" Chase said while leaning against the wall. I rolled my eyes.

" I have no date!" I practically yelled.

" So?" He said like it was no big deal. I groaned.

" All my friends have dates and I'm the only one who doesn't!" I yelled this time. People looked in our direction but I ignored it.

"Bree it's just a dance. Why do need a date?" He asks. He walked away from me but I followed him to his locker. He did his combination in super fast.

"I need a date because ever since Ethan and I broke up. No one really knows me anymore. Half of my friends went away. This is the only time where I can spend the night with the guy of my dreams. That is why I need a date to the dance." I said. He just looked at me.

"Really?" He asked. I gave him my 'duh' look and nodded.

"Then ask out that Owen dude." He said while turning back to his locker. I noticed that in the inside, there were mostly pictures of me and him. I stepped closer.

"Why do you have pictures of mostly me and you?" I ask. I took a picture in my hands. It was the year 2003. He was taller of course. I looked at the back. It said Chase:5 Bree:4.

" Chase?" I asked. How can he be older than me!?

" Yeah." He answered while pulling out his geometry textbook. He then looked at me and the picture in my hands. His eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were older than me!" I yelled. He opened his mouth to talk but I just grabbed his hand and super speed back to the lab with his hand in my hand.

"You better tell me now or else." I said threateningly.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy Prologue. I know but hey it's not like it's my first story guys where it was only like 7 chapters.<strong>

**Anyways my beta didn't give me back my chapters yet. I gave her like 20+ like last week. **

**So that will be coming out soon. **

**Also I'm making a website which will be coming out in July. I know it's long but my district after so many snow days we have school up to June 19th now. I know I'm really not in the mood!**

**So yeah also I have an instagram account**

**instagram: maria_braselover**

**i have a schedule weird but it's on instagram so yeah. I post on random days, take people's suggestions, and just do random couple collages, pictures, all those things. So please follow me and I'll try following you back. I'm really hoping that by the end of this month, I get at least a 100 or 50 followers there. So please do.**

**The event chapter might be up tomorrow on Thursday since I have no school****.**

**Bye guys!**


	2. Girlfriend!

**Hello people of the universe. Or Lab Rats. Lol.**

**So here's the second chapter.**

**Also if you haven't you should check out my instagram.**

**instagram: maria_braselover**

* * *

><p><em>"You better tell me now or else." I said threateningly.<em>

Bree's POV

I just stared at him with my hands on my hips waiting for an answer.

"Well Mr. Davenport didn't want Adam and I-" I cut him off.

"Adam knows!" I said, frustrated already.

"Like I said Mr. Davenport didn't want you to know. He knows you're vulnerable and emotional at the same time. He didn't want us to tell you because you're going to start asking questions on who your real pa-" He stopped midway.

"You're unbelievable. And to Mr. Davenport." I said.

I used my super speed to run away off to somewhere I know but before I could do that, Chase grabbed my arm forcing me to stop. He pulled me into his chest. I hugged him back.

"Let it out. Just let it all out." He said soothingly into my hair. I was crying before I knew it. Crying because of the years I spent with him and Adam were a lie and lastly, crying because everything I knew was a total lie.

Both of us just stood there for god knows how long with my crying into his chest while he was holding me.

I let go for a little while.

"Sorry." I said simply. He nodded.

"So everything I knew about Adam and you being my brothers was a lie." I stated.

"You should go talk to Mr. Davenport about it." Chase said. I shook my head immediately.

"Mr. Davenport can't scan a person and tell who their parents are. Only you can Chase." I said.

"But Mr. Davenport-"

"I don't care about Mr. Davenport at the moment. Please just scan me and see who my parents are. Dead or alive." I looked at him with a pleading look.

"Sit on a chair or stand if you like." He said.

"I'll just stand." I said. I wiped some of the dry tears from my face.

He put his hand to his temple and let his left eye scan me. He motioned me to come next to him after.

"It's all just numbers and letters." I said.

"It will be for the first. Just wait." He explained. I nodded. A few seconds later 2 faces popped out. It was Mr. Henderson who lived down the street along with another women.

"Wow. I never knew that Mr. Henderson would be my father. But who's that women?" I asked.

"Lets look her up on the cyber desk." He suggested. I nodded. I went beside him and he pulled up a screen.

"Okay. So her name is Rebecca Jones. She's 39 years-old, and she was last seen at his house." Chase said.

"Freaky." I said in a singy voice.

"I agree. I wonder what happened to her?" He asked.

"I think that Mr. Henderson knows. Saying that she was last seen at his place." I said. He nodded.

He turned off the cyber desk and faced me.

"Look Bree, I'm sorry that Mr. Davenport, Adam, and I didn't tell you you were the youngest. I mean it would've been obvious by the order of the capsules seeing it was from the oldest to youngest. But there were many reasons why we didn't want you to know. You started asking questions and-" I cut him off.

"Yeah yeah you already explained it to me and I don't want to hear it again." I said.

We both just stood there staring at each other's eyes.

Then we heard the doors to the lab open and Mr. Davenport walked in.

"Have you guys been going through my cyber desk?" He asks suspiciously. We both broke away from the gaze.

"No. Why do you think that?" Chase said.

"Because you're not at school and Bree looks like she's been crying." He said all smug.

"You got that right. But no, we haven't touched your cyber desk." I said all weirdly.

"Sure then let me check the history of the access to it." He said.

"You know what, me and Chase are going back to school. See ya!" I hollered then I took Chase's arm and super speed both of us to school.

* * *

><p>"That was a close one." I said.<p>

"Just because we ran off doesn't mean that Mr. Davenport won't check the cyber desk's home access history." Chase said. I nodded. I noticed that the halls were empty.

"Hey where's everyone?" I asked.

Chase checked his watch.

"It is now 1st period. We both are lucky since we have study hall first." He said. We went straight into the cafeteria since Principle Perry thought that all the money that we raised for getting a study hall classroom was for a new house and more cats.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys where have you been?" Leo asked. We both took the seats next to Adam.<p>

"It was nothing. I forgot my phone at the lab so I asked Chase to come with me to get it back." I lied smoothly. He nodded.

"So guys today's the dance." Adam said.

"And?" Chase asked.

"Uh dates duh. Remember, I'm going to ask Danielle again." Adam said bravely. All three of us laughed.

"Adam are you sure? Remember what happened last year?" Leo said.

"Who cares," he said, "Look she's right there." Adam said. He got up and went to her.

"Hey Danielle. So today's the dance and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date?" Adam asked nervously.

"Sure. Just promise me that this year won't be the same as last year." She said while smiling.

"Promise." Adam said. They both went there separate ways. Adam going to us and her going to her group of friends.

"Wow I'm surprised by that." Chase said. Leo and I nodded.

"I never thought that she would say yes after what happened last year." I stated.

"Well that was the past now we're in the future." He said.

"Adam we're in the present not the future." Chase said.

"Oh well who cares. Dumb in the real world is considered cute if you have a nice, strong body." He said while flexing his muscles.

Chase, Leo, and I shared a look and in unison and said,"No it's not."

The bell rang 15 minutes later and Chase and I walked to class together. It's really strange since we literally have all the same classes.

* * *

><p>School ended an hour ago and our reading teacher said that we have to read this book called Divergent.(AN I am in love with that book!) So far I'm using my super speed to read the book. It's really good so far.

Minutes later, I was done with the book.

"Well that was a good book." I said to myself. I turned around and immediately saw my capsule along with Adam's and Chase's. I shook my head.

I still haven't talked to Mr. Davenport about it.

Minutes later he came in with Chase. Chase was giving me his 'I'm sorry' look.

"You," He pointed at me," And you." He pointed to Chase.

"I can't believe you guys." He said. How could he be saying that when my whole entire life now was a lie!

"Why are you saying that. I should be saying that side I figured out this morning that my whole entire life has been a lie!" I yelled at him.

"Well I didn't want you to find out because you're vulner-"

"I know Chase already gave me the speech this morning. That's why it looked like I was crying." I said.

"But why would you want to know?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Because everything I knew about my life, my age, my history has been a lie." I said.

"You guys do know I'm standing right here, right?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. Wait why did you even bring him here anyways? " I asked Mr. Davenport.

"Because it showed me that Chase hacked into my cyber desk and looked up a person who was your mom!" He yelled. I stepped back into Chase's arms who wrapped around my body.

"So I wanted to know who me real mom is and my real dad to. Is Mr. Henderson a scientist friend of yours?" I asked while looking down.

"Look Mr. Davenport, why can't you just live with this already. The truth's out anyways." Chase said.

I ignored their conversations. I started to think back at when we first started school. I want everyone now to know that we aren't brother and sister. I closed my eyes but I just realized that all the yelling stopped. I opened them again and looked everywhere.

I was in a car. A car? And someone's arm was around me. I realized that I was laying on someone's shoulder. I looked to my right to see Chase. But this time he had his long hair like last year...like last year!

"Chase what year is it?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"2012. Why are you asking?" He asked.

"Nothing I had a strange dream." I said. 2012? I thought it was 2013. I looked at the driver. It was Mr. Henderson.

"Uh Mr. Henderson where are we going?" I asked.

"Bree it's dad. You ever called me Mr. Henderson before. Are you sure you're okay? I heard in the backseat." He said all concerned. Dad? I thought Mr. Davenport is dad.

We pulled up on the school driveway. Chase and I both got out of the car.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone take a seat next to your new partner and flip to the page 201 and start answering the questions from the section." Our teacher said. Chase sat next to me.<p>

"Finally I get to be partners with you. Not being partners with your own girlfriend is kind of sad." He said while opening the book.

"Girlfriend?!" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I changed the summary so it could fit the story well. I think I'll post the next chapter on Wednesday since I have track and soccer tomorrow and I need to finish writing this essay since it's due tomorrow.<strong>

**So bye people or lab Rats and I'll like cyber see you on Wednesday or cyber see you every day basically if you follow my instagram.**

**I'm also hoping that this story is going to be like huge because I know that my sequel to my other story will take a long time to just beta.**

**BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE! **


	3. Well Well Well, Who Do We Have Here?

**I'm back so I know the story so far is kinda confusing but Bree's new ability is going back in time but going to a changed alternative universe. Get me? I hope you do.**

**So who saw Sink or Swim last night. I was honestly happy**

**The FEELS YOU GET WHEN YOU SAW BREE AND CHASE HUG! I am not going to lie but I was screaming like a fan girl. My parents had to come to my room to ask me if I was okay. Total waste of their time. **

**Also I remember someone say the like or love the book Divergent and I was wondering if she read all the books in the series.**

**It's really good. Not going to lie.**

**So now for the moment of truth. **

**JET WINGS IS ON THE DISNEY XD WATCHING APP! I just had to say it. I can't believe they already have the 2nd episode of season 3 up! FANGIRLING again.**

**okay that was totally crazy I never act that Way.**

**So I'm just going to continue because I know for a fact that no one really reads these.**

* * *

><p><em>"Girlfriend?!" I asked.<em>

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay Bree." Chase asked all concerned. I put my head in my hands and started to think about earlier, before I got like snap trapped in a car.

I then heard yelling again.

"See Chase this is why we don't tell Bree things!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"It's not my fault that she used her new ability. Who was the one who put it in her chip? Oh yeah your psychopath of a brother!" Chase yelled. New ability?

"Now look she probably freaked out and went back into time but in an alternative universe. I don't even know why I created a bionic teenage girl." Mr. Davenport said and my heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Really because that bionic teenage girl that you created is standing right here." I said all angry.

"Bree you know I didn't mean to say that." He said trying to comfort me.

"No. I know that you meant to say that because it's true isn't it. You only made me bionic because your wife before Tasha wanted a girl. But the. She left you because she got sick of you. So she adopted me but then got into a car accident and then you had to take care of me." I say. I had tears falling out of my eyes.

"No Bree that's not true." He lied.

"It is true. Remember about abilities," I stuttered, "Yeah well I can read minds to and while you were hearing me say all those things you were felling guilty and saying in your that it was true. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I yelled at Mr. Davenport.

I super speed to god knows where and stayed. I realized that it was the beach. Miami beach in Florida. I looked around and noticed that everyone was in their bikinis and swim shorts along with people surfing and here I am wearing skinny jeans with a sweater.

I then felt someone's hand grab my arm and I'm back in the lab.

"Why. Why do you always have to do this?" I say all annoyed.

"I'm lucky I invented a teleporter." Mr. Davenport said.

I crossed my arm. Waiting for something I don't even know.

"Look Bree can we talk upstairs. Alone?" Chase asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I heard Mr. Davenport said. I just shook my head and went in the elevator with Chase. My text message tone went off on my phone. I looked at the photo of Ethan and this girl kissing each other. How could he!? I thought he was my boyfriend!

Chase looked at me and I didn't even think twice before throwing my phone as hard as I can to the elevator doors. It shattered into tiny pieces. I ran my fingers through my hair and started to cry while sliding down the wall.

I felt Chase kneel next to me.

"Bree what happened?" He asked softly.

"Ethan he-he texted me a message and-and it was a picture of him kiss-kissing another girl." I sobbed. He out his arm around me.

"Hey you know. There's a better person out there. Ethan is just a jerk who plays with girls." He said. I nodded.

* * *

><p>Chase and I finally got to the top of the house. It looked very beautiful with all the lights from the city. I turned to him.<p>

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I've thought. Since we're not related, will you be my accompany to the dance. As friends though." He blushed. I got a little sad since he didn't want me to be his date but I nodded and smiled.

"Great. So, same color as last year?" He asked.

"Definitely. Blue as always." I said. We both walked back to our closets behind our capsule and chose an outfit that had a light blue to it.

* * *

><p>Chase's POV<p>

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to the dance?" This girl asked me. I somehow went back to school because I forgot my phone in my locker and there were some students still here.

"Sorry I already have a date." I said while closing my locker.

"Oh. Well why don't you ditch this girl and be my date instead." She said all jumpy.

"I don't know who you think you are but I just said I have a date to the dance. Bree." I said.

"Wait you're dating your sister?" She asked and laughed.

"I sometimes wish that people won't call her my sister because we aren't even blood related." I said all frustrated.

"On sorry. I just asked a simple question. Why would you say that anyways. The whole entire school knows you guys aren't related." She said with a different tone. I looked around me. I was in the same place.

"Gosh getting tricked again Chase? So stubborn." She said.

"How do you know me?" I asked. She pressed the side of her neck. It was Bree.

"Wait that was you the whole time?" She nodded. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Why do you always do this to me? I hate getting picked on." I said.

"That's true. When Adam's the one getting picked on it's even way funnier. Plus did you say date? As in me being your date to the dance." She smirked.

"Well it technically well. Yeah I pretty just said that." I accepted the fact that I really did actually say that. She laughed. I grabbed my jacket just in time as Bree said something.

"Well I'll super speed us back home because we need to change for the dance." She said and just grabbed my arm and super speed home.

* * *

><p>"C'mon guys let's go. Janelle is waiting for me." Leo said all excitedly. I just wore a blue long-sleeved polo shirt with some pants like always. Adam was in a full-blown tux.<p>

"Leo, we don't care about you finally having a date to the dance." Adam said and Bree and I laughed.

Bree just super speed us to school but no one saw.

* * *

><p>Bree's POV<p>

I was wearing this very nice dress that was blue and had spaghetti straps on both sides of the arms and it kinda went out to a little poof just below my belly button and I just wore simple navy blue flats.

All of us were having fun but Chase and I just went to the back of the woods behind the school to spend some alone time.

"You look really nice Bree." He said. I was glad it was dark outside because I was blushing.

"Thanks. You look really nice as well." I said back to him. It was getting kind of cold outside and Chase noticed.

"Hey, here use my jacket." He said while taking it off and putting it around me.

"Thanks." I said and slipped my arms into the jackets arm holes.

"Look Bree, since we became not related and figured out that you weren't my sister anymore, what's going to happen?" He asked. I never thought of that actually.

"I don't know lets just make all the time we have on something. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Us." He said simply.

"What happens if someone finds out?" I stopped walking making Chase stop walking too.

"Wipe their memory with Mr. Davenports Neuro Scrambler." He said.

"You basically have answers to everything right?" I asked boredly.

"That's why Mr. Davenport made me. To be the smartest person in the world." He said. I smiled.

"Chase I've had these feelings for a very long time now and I just wanted to say that I lov-"

"Well well well, look who's here to the dance."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN<strong>** DUN DUN! Cliffhanger.**

**So that wraps it up for this chapter. I can honestly say that I really am happy that I can update again because a king time ago Fanfiction hated me by not letting me upload stories even if I signed that guidelines thing. So I hope you guys enjoyed and olease review they make me want to write more. Also followme on instagram if you want to. It's maria_braselover.**

**BYE PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE I HOPE YOU HAD A WONDERFUL SCHOOL WEEK SINCE I ONLY HAD 3 DAYS OF SCHOOL THIS WEEK.**

**MyLifeofWriting.**


	4. Do You Really Love Me Back?

**So long time no see. Well I had this test and apparently I got an 82% on it. It was the easiest test ever I knew all the answers to it and i studied weeks for it. I really hate my teacher now. I really do.**

**So anyways I was having this class and apparently I have to read a book called To Kill a Mockingbird. It was written in like the 1960's well published but still. I was really exited because I've heard the book before and I was really exited because of the summary.**

**So yeah that's what's been happening in my life so far. Also try to follow my Instagram I post tons of collages and would take suggestions.**

* * *

><p><em>"Well, well, well, look who's here to the dance."<em>

Chase and I both turned to see Marcus.

"Marcus." I breathed.

"So how are my bionic friends going." He said while circling Chase and I.

"I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead." Chase said.

"Well you guessed wrong. That was my prototype. I actually had a chip in that prototype because once it was destroyed, the body I mean, Douglas would take out the chip and put it on me." He said.

"Why are you here anyways? Don't you have other things to do." I said.

"I do I just want to see what you're going to admit to Chase after all those years you two have lived together. I mean loving your brother that you thought for so many years? Wow." He said.

"Of course I love Chase. That was before and after we found out that I was the youngest and was adopted." I said shakily

"Well I have one question for Bree. Do you love him the same way you did before you found out you were the youngest, adopted? Or do you love him differently than you used to do?" He said while having a smirk on his face.

"Bree? Is this true?" Chase asked while turning to face my direction.

* * *

><p>"Guys where is Bree and Chase?" Leo asked. (Just to let you know this is in 3rd person.)<p>

"I don't know where they are but I bet you that they are buying me a barrel full of expired milk." Adam said while smiling.

"Wow he can't get that smile off his face." Janelle said. Leo nodded along with her.

"Yup this has been happening since he asked her out and that was I think first or second period. I don't know." Leo responded.

"Hey Adam want to dance?" Danielle said. He nodded. They both went and slow danced.

"Wow the songs change this quick. Well come on Janelle let's dance before this song ends." Leo said.

She laughed and they both went slow dancing until the song ended. Which was about only 5 minutes.

"So Adam since it's your senior year which college are you going to?" Danielle asked while laying her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know yet but I do know that I'm going to a college that has a football team." Adam said. Danielle giggled.

"Adam mostly every college has a football team." She said.

"Oh. Well okay." He said. She giggled at all his humor.

"So what college are you going to?" Adam asked.

"I really want to go to this college in New York called Juliard. It's a performing arts school. It's really amazing." She said.

"Sweet. Maybe I can go to that college there so we can be together. I mean the other one that Chase is talking about. Like NUY, NYU, or something." He said.

"Awesome." She said.

"Look at the lovebirds." Leo said.

"And it's basically all your fault now that I can't stop hearing about Adam that's going to come out of Danielle's mouth." Janelle said.

"Dang it!" Leo yelled. He got a few stares.

"Oops." He said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Bree? Is this true?" Chase asked while turning to face my direction.<p>

"Look it is true but, we're in a crisis now we need to stop Marcus before he-" I looked around and he's gone.

"goes away." I finished quietly.

"Bree you would've told me yesterday. I didn't want someone else to do it for me." Chase said a bit mad.

"Look, I'm sorry. Owen and I just broke up 3 days ago and our relationship wasn't fully committed. I figured that if I wasn't in a relationship with you that I would be fine and okay." I said.

"Bree I want to be in a relationship with you but let's not call it a relationship. Let's just call it a bonding or something. But Bree, I really do love you back." He said.

I smiled and hugged him.

"We should go back to the dance. People are wondering where we are by now." I said. Chase nodded.

We walked casually into the school like nothing happened.

For the rest of the night we were all dancing, talking with friends, and eating food. But the best part was, was that Chase said he loved me back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter four completed. And my beta is still not finished with my second story. Anyways, Did you guys like it? If you did please leave a review saying that you do because positive comments make me want to write more. <strong>

**instagram: lab_rats_is_awesome. I changed my name to that.**

**Also sorry for the veeeeeeryyyy long wait. I am really busy with school and don't have the time to finish and complete chapters. Plus I figure out if you have too much homework it can cause stress. So yahhhhh. Anyways next chapter may be posted in Wednesday, Tuesday, Monday, or tonight.**

**Bye guys hope you enjoyed. -MyLifeofWriting**


End file.
